


could you please let vanish this half naked lady in your bed?

by SpookyJc



Series: Supernatural Drabbles and Oneshots [3]
Category: Supernatural, The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Reader is in deans dream, Traveler!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyJc/pseuds/SpookyJc
Summary: You are a Traveler of the universe of The Magicians trilogy. You tried to catch a goddess, which doesn't belong to the Supernatural universe. But you've got trapped, so that's why you try to contact one of the Winchesters, who you already met the first time you visited this version of earth.





	could you please let vanish this half naked lady in your bed?

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't already noticed this is a crossover of Supernatural and The Magicians.  
> Who don't know the series or the books it's really awesome. The Magicians is like a mix of Narnia and a mature version of Harry Potter.   
> But for this oneshot you don't really have to know anything about the show or story line, because I only stole Lev Grossmans Idea of a Traveler.
> 
> hopefully, you will enjoy it.

_written on 12/04/2017_

As a Traveler you have unlimited opportunities to get your ass out of shit, but this hunt, you were on, showed that there was still a chance to stop you.   
You just planned on capturing a divinity, who mess around in a dimension, in which it doesn't belong to, but somehow you’ve got trapped and couldn't find yourself a way out. Your only chance was trying to contact somebody in these world, who's willing to help you.    
  
  So you sat down cross- legged. Took a deep breath and pushed all the air out and within the tension and worries.    
Now all relaxed and focused on your task, you closed your eyes and tried to reach Dean Winchester's Dreams.    
  
The next time you opened your Eyes you were back in the bunker of the men of letter. You know this place, since once you had problems with your traveler abilities and hoped you could find something in the books here.    
In this time you’ve got to know Dean, his moose of a brother Sam and the angel Castiel.    
But after a year and half, you read all may related books and give up your research, decide to visiting another world. Apparently, your type of supernatural weren't as often in this world as you thought.    
Nevertheless, this time wasn't wasted. You learned pretty much about this version of earth and you made some good friends with incredible personalities and a unique life story, that's why it was quite hard to say goodbye back then, but now you’re excited, even if the reason for the reunion isn't one of the good kind.    
  
  You walked down the stairs, looking out for the eldest Winchester. “Dean?” you shouted, but didn’t get an answer. It’s his dream, so he has to be here, you thought and walked through the main area, where you’d expected to find him, but in the end you heard some noises out of his room.    
Relieved you’ve found Dean and excited to see him again, you entered the room - not even lost one though about to knock on the door, asking for permission to enter - and ran straight in a heated make out session.    
Startled you stand in the door frame, thinking about how hilarious expected the scene in front of you seems to be.    
  
“Jennifer Lawrence? Really Dean?” you asked amused and catching the attention from both of them. The dirty blond looked surprised, but not really embarrassed, at you until a mischievous smile crept up his lips.    
“(y/n)!” he greeted you happy. “Is it really you or just a hot threesome dream again.” he asked and you couldn't say if he tried to mess with you or if it was a truly meant question.    
“Oh I feel flattered - not. Honestly, that's something we really should never talk about again, so please put on some clothes, we have to talk.” you replied, turned around, because for today you’ve seen enough. “Well not even in my dreams I’ve got some privacy.” Dean muttered disappointed behind you, almost over tuned by the rustle of his jeans. You rolled your eyes, while a small snickers left our lips. “I’m sorry. I should have known. Sam is always the better choice.”    
  
“So what's the matter, that you have to interrupt one of my good dreams?” your friend asked, what you got as a hint, that it is okay to turn around again. “ I tried.. To catch a divi- co- could you please let vanish this half naked lady in your bed? She's distracting me a bit.” you asked, looking at the bored blonde imagination.    
The older moaned annoyed, but let her disappear. “Thank you… so, I tried to capture this one divinity - it slipped in your dimensions - but it's a tough one and somehow I’m trapped now.” you explained shortly, kind of embarrassed that you’ve got caught so easy.    
“And your traveler mojo doesn't work?” you looked at him with your best bitch- face. “Well would I be here?” you replied sassy.    
The taller one held up his hands in defense and laugh slightly. “Keep calm princess, how can I help you?” he asked.   
“Don't call me that, asshead.” you rolled your eyes, but smiled, remembering all the stupid pet names he had for you.    
“Just send somebody to the abandoned blue house on Harris Avenue in Derry / Main. The whole room is a trap and you can break it, with opening the door.”    
Dean began to laugh. “Oh my.. You can easily travel through different types of worlds, but couldn’t leave a room.” he teased you and rubbed some tears out of the corner of his eyes.    
You crossed your arms over your chest, starring annoyed at the Winchester and thinking about a fair revenge. He as only a human shouldn’t believe you are a lame wizard and uncomplicated to trap. Maybe you will send him to Azkaban or Minas Morgul or Crystal Lake just to scare him of.    
“You are done yet?” you asked irritated, waited impatiently for him to stop making fun of you.    
“Nah.. But we are nearby. We will pick you up.” Dean replied still snickering and shook his head in amused unbeliever.    
“Thank you, Butthead. And bring some pizza I’m starving.” and with does word you disappeared in thin air, waking up in the small shabby room.    
  
  It felt like hours full of boredom until quiet steps and muffled voices get through the heavy door. “Dean? Sam?” you whispered to yourself, already believe that you’ve got insane and just imagine this noises, because of the violent silence, which capturing you since hours. But then you heard it again, somebody was calling out for you. “Dean! Sam!” you screamed, jumped up and ran to the door. “I’m in here!” you continued and began hammering against the door.    
“Dean!” your heart sped up, excited to get finally out of this trap. “Sam!” you felt so ridiculous, because of your lost of sane after not even a day.    
“(y/n)?” the younger Winchester asked, shaking on the doorknob. “Yes. I’m here.” you replied and tears of relief waters your eyes. “Take a step back. I try to break the door down.” he warned and you did what he told you. “Okay!”    
You heard the dull sound of Sam kicking the door two time until it busted open after the third time, revealed a heavily breathing but smiling Winchester brother in all his glory. “Sam.” you greeted him joyful and ran up to him snaked your arms around his torso and buried your face in his chest. “Well hello you too.” he laughed and laid his arms around your shoulders.    
“Oh you found her.” the older brother walking around the corner and destroy the moment, because you were still pretty mad at him.    
“You owe me something.” he added with his typical grin. “We will get back to it.” you said with a mischievous smile on your face as you touched his shoulder and let him vanish. “What have you done?” Sam asked fearful, took a step back from you and looked at you in unbeliever. “Oh he made fun of me, so I send him to Mirkwood. Hopefully, he won't get attacked by one of those sweet spiders.” you said smiling devilishly. 

 

**Word count: 1.210**


End file.
